


【仏英】花烟鸡尾酒

by Spencer201507



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: 哈！疯女人 好女人 唱诗班的怪女人 你送我一条命 我留你一段情。（娘塔 20c 普设）





	【仏英】花烟鸡尾酒

我并不知道你是否在这里。但是这一切是足够的，我想是足够的，只要我知道你仍然在世界的某个地方，我的癔病便不会好，我便会长久地追寻你生存过的足迹。  
并且此事并非艰难困苦。对于年逾古稀的荒唐老妇，除了发表一通又一通嘻哈言谈的演讲以此夺得众人视线，我也暂且做不了许多。他们说罗莎·柯克兰是个可怜人，一生过得平和安稳，偶尔激动但从不大伤身体，行事有分寸和言谈有规矩是她最大的优点，然而只可惜她遇上了一个神秘的女人。谁也不知道这个女人是谁，有着容貌何几，风度是天花乱坠或者比泥土更细小而不值一提。但那个女人的确带走了柯克兰的灵魂，令她丧失人生所有玩笑或真诚目的，再也不知姓甚名谁。  
他们说的我略有耳闻。然而除了你确实地死去了以外，每一句话都无比正确。这世上现在只有我相信你仍然在某个地方看着我了，我不管你的目光是什么样的，是温柔的明亮的还是歇斯底里的，但这并非是最重要的事。于我而他，就只有我记得你，或者别人也记得，然后你一直在这里，这件小事最为重要。我想起阿尔弗雷德短暂唱过的几句歌词：夕阳斜下，繁星满天，此时此刻，最是重要。我的宇宙将同从前大不一样，因为你来过这里，这一切都要起疯狂而明丽的变化。  
弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。我认识你，幸运大过不幸。

我动笔构思这篇小说，虚构或者非虚构，但你告诉我写一篇故事，其实结构和人物并不那么重要，最重的是你心里有个流动的风景，某一个秘密的悬想，然后它在你心里隐秘地开一个口子，霎时间，不，缓慢地，你心里的水银都从里面流出来了，你必须得补上，不顾一切，你被这个故事俘获了，它命令你在它所满意的任何时刻拿出生命去填补它。这个时候你不能违抗命令，接下来的要素我们都称作顺理成章。  
于是我听从你的训令，开始尝试撰写这篇回忆录。当然，疗养院的清闲医护多半是拿着笔记本百无聊赖地写下“今日情绪正常”。放屁，我的情绪一直都很正常。尤其是当我回忆你的时候，我的血液就会变得骚动，变痒，变红，然后我就有了生命。这个时候我紧紧抓住过去一点点的死去的或者没死去的时间，我知道我不会死了。这件事情本身就足够高兴。  
让我试着想想，，或者虚构，柯克兰和波诺弗瓦是在什么时候相遇的？两个疯女人，之前旁人居然都没发现她俩性格里深埋的疯狂因子，而现在留下一个Jane Doe，无妨，此事无妨。

那是在一个不太寒冷的冬天，我随家人出行，来造访这深阔浪漫的名为法兰西的土地。当然，我不喜欢。我来到这片土地，纯属被家庭不知名的变故卷携而来。悬浮空降，你知道的，那些营商勾当老是遇上些莫名其妙的变故。我也是。那个时候罗莎·柯克兰还是个乖乖女，呆在家中除了那些个公子哥儿们的名贵后院哪也不去，也没兴致对如此无聊的风景捣乱。凡有空闲事件把整个生命和精力奉献给藏书之地。地点在哪里都好，总之，要有书，多种多样的书。我不知道我要什么，但我确实得到很多东西。并且我明白什么叫聪明。好好先生。每当有人问起，“罗莎，你看到了什么？”我总是回答，“什么也没看到，先生。”  
然后这场荒诞喜剧就开始了。但我始终认为我们相遇的时候周遭布景总体是走群像式悲剧风格的。这没关系。我跟着家人住在这，我才十七岁，文静得很，他们要我住哪我就住哪。太幸运了，当天晚上有一场杂技团的表演，那帮该死的大人们和达人们方才结束一天的漫长公务，噢，让我们姑且称它为公务！但我很幸运，那天晚上没有拒绝一同去看著名的马戏表演来放松放松。我想，有罗莎·柯克兰在，她精神上响亮的笑声会把大棚掀翻！非常畅达。这也没有关系。我想是这样。多一点滑稽元素，岂不更好！  
于是我端坐正席，等着好戏开场，可不要让我失望！父亲看我的眼神可谓格外庄重与温柔，我不知道发生了什么，便拿捏了一个恰到好处的微笑朝他尽情回礼。此时鞭摇铃晃，人声沸反而私交盛行的广袤大地突然严肃端庄，散射在舞台中央的戏剧灯光刻意变暗，喧闹之声缓缓收场。——我知道此刻是时候抬正眼光了。——我不该继续往下写了，操。——不，再不写我就要死了。——强光乍放，嘿，我的视力被打成零！什么狗屁灯光！然后我渐渐把手放下，看到那束灯光里有个女孩在摇晃。  
摇晃，没错，就是摇晃。天知道她有多会摇晃。显然缺乏技术的亮背景下我看不清她的脸，只见到女孩姿色窈窕。她手里并无道具加身，纯以步奏展示可以数得清的妩媚。她身形又一晃，我眼下看不见了。视觉暂停了有个十几秒，第二次睁眼，看见她在顶棚更高处的钢丝上行走。  
安稳地行走，缓慢的行走，但看得出，步履从容。光源粉饰之下我仍无法得见她眼睑颜色，但能辨认出是一个留着浪漫小卷的长发女子，身材绝了——但这不是重点。略长的头发高高束起然后梳了个盘头，凌厉而不乏温柔的打点。隔着34千米我仍然看见她走得异常平和安稳。我打赌她这时候还没有注意到我，但我的心已经开始骚动了。  
说骚动也说不上。此刻一切仍是朦胧的感觉。她拥有一种本事，将惊心动魄履行得漫不经心。我缺乏这种才华，因此每每念及这些惊险事情，第一反应是收走，第二反应是拉开距离然后嘲笑。但这里我不好出声嘲笑了，我向来擅长的讽刺没有了用场。她走得很好，以至于能够驾驭多元节奏。眼下道路在中端，她凌空跳跃，而后翻跃着回到道路中轴线，晃动得像某一支激昂而终于死去的曲子。香根鸢尾。我在心里安静地给她送上一朵花。  
而后我又经过漫长的思索，关于这个女孩可能姓甚名谁，为何如此清白且同时妖娆。此前我没有爱上过任何男人或女人。同时我开始想象她过往人生，辉煌或者泥土，伶俐或者乖张，清纯美丽或者...拿风情去犯罪、去打磨另一件作品，那该是多长的一个故事。一片沉思将柯克兰绵延包围，吞咽着黑暗的宁静。  
过了许久，那个甜软的梦境余韵才缓缓散去。当我反应过来，回到人世，周围只剩下漫长掌声。

后面的节目一个比一个无聊。不过第一个节目的后半段我也全部用在发呆。天知道那时候罗莎·柯克兰是怎样一副蠢相！无妨。无妨。之后的典礼更为重要。我平复着心情，百无聊赖地观赏连绵接续的表演，愚蠢易怒的掌声不绝于耳。我昏昏欲睡，仍抱有一丝希望，但直觉告诉我那个女孩今晚不会再正式出现了。  
直到某个插曲。管家附耳过来，我要你递给我一张字条。我接到那没得署名落款的小卷纸，里头放着一句语焉不详的话。我装作满不在意地摆摆手，“知道了。”管家退下，我心中狂喜，  
那是个暗号。她可能也没有保票我能在接到餐盘的一瞬及知道她这句话的意思。不过她赌赢了。香根鸢尾，我姑且这样代称。我渴望能够见到她，虽然不知道她是怎么留意上我的。可能后半段表演她早已从钢丝上下来了。而那个时候我蠢得要死，有可能表现得呆若木鸡。

夜晚结束了。午夜开始了。我打量着手中的字条。此刻所有人都回房休息。临走之时我记住了那个演艺厅堂的位置。我知道她在这。哦。一位过于快乐的女郎。  
我没跟任何人打招呼。他们此前也抓不到任何把柄。收拾出一套简易便装，我把窗户一抹，纵身出逃。这巴黎街道说是颓废也不为过，白天那些花烟打鸟此刻都按点收摊，街头上偶尔有一两个梦游的醉汉，或者不是醉汉只是失忆才子或者普通悬岗职工。这不是重点。重点在于，此刻寂静无人，正是最好作案时机。  
我翻墙越户，层层穿梭，在某些地方一拍墙壁，听听脆响认认路标，大致能知道可能去处。我离目的地越来越近了。这是一次午夜的幽会，那女郎聪明伶俐，除了我，其他人想必也不会如此荒唐，因为一句话而星夜前来。

“嗨！”我隔得老远，先打了个招呼。  
“你好。”她从砖砌小围栏上凑身下来，我暂且忽视她背后的一片繁茂花林，五颜六色，什么都有，不过主色调是红白玫瑰之争，更辽阔的地方夹杂着少些黄紫之色。是个考究而缺乏打理的园子。我抬头正视她，她已经来到我面前，稍微高我几寸，几寸呢？不知道了。她的眸子好不明亮！暗紫色，里头映射着迟缓的星空，“弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。”  
“罗莎·柯克兰。”我简要回答，眼神在四下打了个转，“这里是你的秘密花园？看起来平时都没人打理。所以，你叫我来做什么？”  
“我没叫你来，是你想来。”她不客气地说，“剧场后面花园常年没人来看，杂物人员都懒得搭理，城里人要玩自有好看去处。这里留着也不错。不过，我跟你写的字条，只权当向你表达个意思。至于你是怎么悟到晚上要来这里同我打个照面，这我一概不知。柯克兰家的小姐心里总是有些奇思妙想。这我打见你第一眼就知道。”  
“哦？”我快被她气笑了，不过转念一想我和她互相来气本属正常反应，便回归正题，“那么，你想要什么？叫我过来，看你一眼，是聊天，还是陪睡？或者...”我凑近了她洁白颈窝，“是想要我把你吻到窒息然后死掉，像某些不洁的玫瑰花一样？”  
“我不会拿你泡茶的。”我收回阵仗，两臂在胸前交叉，换了个角度斜瞥了她一眼，“有什么目的就直说。”  
我隔空开始闲来打量。不得不赞叹，弗朗索瓦丝是个真正的美人。看面目清秀，不会比我大超出三岁。  
但里面含着一点生来烟熏妆的气度。她垂目向我扫来的时候，那神情说不清楚是什么，可能有点一往情深，又或者只是孤立无援而已。  
她抻了抻脖颈，带点慵懒朝我看来。  
“没什么要求。”她神情里带点调情的笑料，“只是日子太无聊了。请你来陪我聊天。”

确实是纯粹的聊天。这一点不能说我提前想到了可能。我原是被她的舞姿惊得视网膜脱落，现在她帮我捡起来安好，然后对着我枯燥无味的嘴皮灌输异常有趣的内容。我了解到她是个平凡姑娘，又因为某些性格里奇异的东西而有了些不幸的美丽。说不幸，是因为红颜命薄，能想得再浅一点，做个little beautiful fool便是最好选择。她偏偏老是对些没得来由的事情抱有痴心妄想，我真不想打断她，因为我觉得她说的都是对的。  
她谈男人，大谈特谈，说他们是世上最善发情的动物，且永远也只配用下半身思考，看到鲜艳姿色就像靠近，拥抱，占有，然后玩弄一通。“我说的是有些男人。”她朝我千娇百媚地白了一眼，我举手投降，我说我懂，这世上也不乏绅士，思想深刻隽秀，行为恰合常理，且走在路上带起一阵香风，坐下来风情无限，让你好想和他寻个快活去处。“对。我完全赞同你说的。”她继续接茬，“我说的是有些男人。他们每每凑进来嗅你的腋窝，就好像黄鼠狼听见粮食的消息灵通。”  
她又聊政治，聊九三年，聊一大群一大群的群众运动，在这片深层投向理想而表层却时常看起来缺乏理智的国土。“现在这个时代，人们不再谈论波拿巴，也再少常拿新奥尔良王朝说事。在ABC和他朋友的俱乐部，过去热衷的话题很难再听到文艺复兴的迹象。”她说，“尽管那些名字，包括我以上提到或者没提到的那些，现在仍旧脍炙人口。但去了的好似就已经去了。人人依旧拿政治当茶余饭后的经典谈资。但我看不到什么我确实想听到的东西了。”  
我说，是你太无聊。关注这些做甚，与你破干系没有。她转过头来拿笑容看着我。是很真诚的笑容，除了恳切，我确实看不出一点教训或者讽刺，她说，“你难道不觉得这是些重要事务吗？”  
不觉得，我摊摊手，我觉得人们平时谈论的大部分事务都很无聊。我有三个哥哥，一个弟弟，他们基本从我身上拿走一些本就和我无关的目光。我虽没那个幸运和他们分享狭窄宇宙，起码有机会以温顺服从表明自己的厌世倾向。一般而言，他们总是把各类事务分成三六九等，然后拿出一根标尺告诉我何为高高在上。他们热衷于巩固自己的地位，分配秩序，拿着一根烟枪四处指挥。他们收走我的斯梅尔提手杖，不过那本来也不属于我。总而言之，他们总是在谈论一些我觉得并无意义的事。  
“会有意义的。”她轻笑，“他们谈论的那些，名字叫财富，权势，名望，高档花园，良好教养，”她稍微顿了一下，“取个更凝练的名字，叫做阶级。不过，说差别也理所应当。这世上好多不够满意的事情，又哪里是一句阶级固化就能全部概括的呢！包括在事业场上人们喜爱男人胜过女人，喜爱专擅稀泥的饭桶胜过精明强干的村姑，喜欢拿高尚词汇粉饰自己肮脏行为，喜欢以种种荒唐的借口将扭曲的秩序诱人清新地合理化。在这普世理想之下，论平等。论博爱。论自由。这三点我们足下的土地做得最差。”  
我权当胡言乱语，不做评论。但确实想起某些遥远的故事，或者未来，心至灵开，哥尔斯密的朋友再度出洋。好些戏剧我交不上名字，其实我们也都能看到，只不过有些人见到便心里不满，有些人全然懒于抗争，比如我，那些紊乱调节的现象，我全给它们一个名字，人间喜剧。

喜剧收场，罗莎回家。回到旅馆，无名洞房。我和弗朗索瓦丝约定，如无意外，每晚来这繁华破落院子互诉衷肠。内容以闲谈为主，至于内容之内容，全听凭她主张。和她聊天十分对味，总体而言就像遇上了同类，虽然这同类脑子里转的东西和你并不完全一样。不过思想里质料相似，长出来的花朵就算是根茎叶俱不同，喷出来的花粉也必是一个味道。我好久没和人这么畅快地聊过，上一次大概也是自言自语。往日在淑女的外壳里蜗居太久，出来呼吸新鲜空气着实是一件畅快的事。  
那么就这样说好了。我来，我去，我夜夜来，我夜夜去，偶尔还去偷听长辈们缺乏信息量的聊天内容，主要是期待罗马假日能再长一些。我和弗朗索瓦丝星夜相见，却总是就一些荒谬话题大谈特谈，从文学，到史学，到哲学，到神学，到玄学。玄之又玄，众妙之门。我想起漂洋过海的一本道德经，里头讲的神奇语录把我们花园里单调的黑夜照得午夜通明。里头的花朵好似呆在温室，一朵一朵都笑得合不拢嘴。  
晚上，开始，在太阳远出海面之时落下。那寿命即将过半的黄矮星，敦促这蔚蓝色的星球没日没夜地奔跑，然后我等卑微人类就看着它从一个方向固定升起，划过漫长天宇，然后重重砸在多佛海峡。隔着这年仅34千米的海峡，对岸就是我陌生的家乡。海盐掠过风中，带来苦涩的咸腥味道。然而若是能换来与弗朗索瓦丝相约再多一次，我恐怕能够日夜癫狂，背井离乡。  
那种孤苦无依，凡日无聊的小思想找到了另一个小伙伴的情窦初尝。我挺爱这种感觉，弗朗索瓦丝也一样。我们闲侃太多，又没得头绪和固定话题。说到方才那明珠般的多佛海峡，我想起有一日，炎炎薄日，沧沧凉凉，平故无奇，太阳要出头探望，我无话可说，看到弗朗索瓦丝飞上房梁，落在靠我好近的一处破败红瓦。  
“朕即法兰西！”她放声大笑，十分庄严。  
“那么我要今夜纵火，烧透了巴黎。”我神秘地凑近，又在她颈窝种下一句话，吐出温暖的火气灼烧她妄想的喉咙，她应声落下，掉在我怀里，发出咯咯的笑声，我屁股落地坐下，她顺势扑倒我，一阵娇憨，我向所熟悉的弛张身体玲珑有致地匍匐在我身上，“你想干什么。”我笑出一声热气，剧烈地喷在她横过的脸颊。  
“我想和你融为一体。”她严肃地说，拿纤细的手指欢快地在我脖子上舞蹈，我也便畅然欢笑，伸手去凑她动人的肩胛，掌心细微的触感向下，我抚摸她绵延脊线，像青春的山谷正在生长，随后是紧翘的屁股，我恶趣味地化掌为刃，要向更深处假意抚弄，弗朗索瓦丝惊叫一声，随后毫不留情地把我发红的嘴唇吻得正中靶心，我挣动了一下，她竟开始用力顶我，不让罗莎有半点逃避可能。罗莎毫无办法，只好敞开胸怀任她胡乱撕咬，作为回报，我现在就要化身她口中的“那种男人”了。  
她情动地发出一系列漫长而自带催情效果的吟叫，那声音和我相比，多了一点沙哑，也正是这沙哑和里头透着的成熟风霜，使我更加浪荡着迷。我真受不了这个女人，她还在动情地吻我，拿那双情人的嘴唇，拿那双情人的手臂，拿那副情人玲珑剔透的身体，不像是白玉雕刻，而正是香根鸢尾通体洁白的金黄，拿染料尽情蹂躏之后残余的紫色层层绽开，全成古雅高贵而对风流之事不介怀，我跟上去深深吻住她透着汁水的唇线，放肆地在她身后肆虐嚣张。  
她不说话了，也不乱动了。她翻了个身，让罗莎·柯克兰处于劣势地位，她拿那双同鸢尾一个颜色的眼睛看着我，里头仍能见到星星发出欢快的歌唱，“操我。”她说。我应声遵命。

可别再问我经历！我只能说，真是爽快的味道。

荒唐故事收场。必须收场。现在我得走了，不得不走，这可真是百年难得一遇的神奇艳遇。一连多少个日日夜夜！我竟被一个陌生姑娘偷走了全部魂灵。我只不过在她表演时候发了会呆，竟有幸猜中了这人神经错乱的隐语，接着踏步走上一列欲望号列车。我没什么话可说的。说实在的我一点也不想走。但没办法，是时间了，长辈们，你们谈生意，谈交易，谈些见不得光或者见得来光的东西，就不能稍微把握一点节奏吗？  
但无妨。我随他们踏上码头，一艘轮渡把我送到海口，不远不近的英格兰，在34千米之内就能互换法兰西的名字。那个长情妩媚的姑娘。我们想必总能再次见面。只要我们想。  
常理应该是这样的。那天我还看到她来送我。  
对的。她来送我。我很高兴。那天她打扮得十分朴素，都不像是那个风雅多情的她了。弗朗索瓦丝就一席普通长裙来面见友人离开真实世界，回到过往快把人逼疯的梦境。她朝我笑了一笑，我回应地笑了一笑。心想这不过一次普通的离别。

并不普通。我要是知道未来，现在就不敢大放厥词。但当时我心情愉快，前途一片大好。你知道，情人的烈焰格外热情，情人的嘴唇让你血液燃烧，情人的血液尤其艳红，情人的泪水氧化成风。我死了，我活了，我孤身一人，怀着艳红色的命运回到英格兰，回到家乡，回到故土，回到没有法兰西的平原。  
再见到已是风野长天。

这短暂的几行字相隔数十年，我也未曾想到后来以那样的形式见到弗朗索瓦丝，但她确实是来，罢了，让我们谈谈长情旧事。此后我回国，继续同往日一般，全心全意投入阅见天下藏书府库。但我也开始演讲。我开始表达，开始思考，开始观察。过去，我那浪漫情人所诉诸与我的一切，那些无端崖的情怀和可笑念想，一字不落地全落在我心里。我心想这世上确实有好些现象，并非我要刻意揭露，或者出人头地，而仅仅只是不可容忍，有悖常理。“平等与自由怎可相容。”我仔细揣度这句话，她是拿着她的嘴唇送到我的心里。可我的心理好不贫乏，竟然就任凭它直达遥远深刻的心窝。  
我思考。有些事情，我们需要行动。那些议题是很广阔的，弗朗索瓦丝想得那么多，许多在我过去的涉猎里错落有致地全部落中。她拿着这个时代风情万种的娱乐假象教训我，控诉她声泪俱下的童年在消逝，她说对着孕育了巴黎公社的国土一定要万分小心，这里面可能孕育着理想，但不排除是撒旦的腔房。在她论述到的一大批社会万象和古往今来中，她最不喜欢的当属卢梭，“为什么？”“你若认真读了他的书，便该知道除了第一句话描绘了个空白而无光源的空想，其余的几乎全是霍布斯和洛克先生，那不完善的创见，整合出的危险而邋遢的情节，”她哼出一口气，“他发明了公意，叫人民投票给公意，又强令人们遵循公意，但玄断的结果从何而来？可真是把所谓民主的表决断成一场精彩的悬疑！他拿着空头的自由契宣称暴力合法，以多数暴政的名义压倒群界的自由。拿着这人头数来计算民主，以此顺当褫夺了少数人声张的权利，可是一旦藉由多数的合法性诞生，公意这等神秘概念便脱离了个意而主张，我说你是少数人，你便是少数人！亲爱的姑娘，你可得看到，所谓民主从来不是个单纯的政治理想，它首先是个社会哲学概念，民主之上有人道啊！”  
我便察觉，每每提及卢梭，她心里那莫名的愤慨简直如河水贯穿起来爆发，像那水妖在河底不间断气恼高唱。她每每斥责他的普遍道德观乃至国家至上主义，继而说起罗伯斯庇尔，总是气不打一处来。然而最终好些激烈讲演得回归理性，“都是上个时代的老账经了。”她翘着腿坐下，沉思了有个十几秒，随后顿了顿思路，顺手抓过另一个话题。  
她确实读了不少书。这在我心中其实是个长久的疑惑。尽管她在我心中如梦中女神幽魅蛮远，且我见到就忍不住要骂上两句，随后开始没得限制的纵情嬉欢，但我的确总认为她行踪成谜。非是我匕见也，以弗朗索瓦丝之出身阶层，她所见所闻所向，她的见识从何而来，她的思考由何而生？她每每情绪激动，慷慨陈词，是何处值得她如此滥情愤怒？我收藏着这些问题，不过也不打算问她。好些东西谁也说不清楚，反正后来我也没再见到她。我每每如此一想，稍事整理心绪，紧接着便又要紧锣密鼓预备去念书跑路了。  
是的，念书跑路。听起来如此无聊，但我终于也到了去象牙塔为自己添些裱花的年纪。这是和平时代，烽烟炮火隔我们相去甚远。现在是黄金一代挥洒可贵智商的时代，人们的思想在起变革。

便是我要与这贫乏时代遥相呼应了。弗朗索瓦丝过去的预言逐渐成真，天知道为何她竟能以一平凡眼见洞察这多世情大事。我叫她滥情，她自称薄情。那女郎过于快乐，时而愤怒，在我心上划下一道浅浅划痕。继而迅速飞走了。天公作美，此后几十年，我素来未曾见到她。  
也是幸运？可我觉得是不幸。我想见到她。我继承她的过往理想，开始借助生来的境域降落人间，发挥名为社会影响。自从那天夜晚，我学会了当众歌唱，之后的讲演练习我也不曾放松。我说话，发表社论，接受采访，巡游，写书，还有泛滥观察，在塞纳河沟里斑驳的地点，以及可堪世间百态，竟与我们三十四年前所料不差。我所做的其实并无新意，只不过是丰满过去存在的模型，然后照着伟大蓝图去做一点微不足道的贡献罢了。  
我的声音泛及欧陆，乃至美洲。遥远，有些漫长，但我想在历史长河中，音量不算太大，也不声张，其实在本时代也不算太过抢眼，毕竟我只是个有点疯癫的小女子。我干的事情不少，最出格的还是要数对女性主义的反复强调。我正说，我反说，论述叙及天文亡古，乃至到今日男性仍主导社会秩序的事实。在这里已不再适合滥用文学辞彩，也不宜作些戏谑联想。时至如今，我想起是她将我引上这股严肃道路，令我入了社会科学的门，将我昏蒙的眼睛扒拢打开，令我见到强光刺耳，和第一次见到弗朗索瓦丝别无二致。我瞎了，我死了，我痛哭流涕，我退返自身，我惊觉我不能再这样活了死了，我要见到她，我要见到她曾经叙述过的激情理想与漫长岁月，可我找不到她，可我想我能令我见到她，我活了。  
走过的地方衡量起来也有个十万八方。投入这其实意义微小于人类长河的事业中，我却时常盼望着能找到她的痕迹。可我找不到。弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。我不知道这是个假名还是怎的，但我不相信那古老的一切只是凉薄的梦中情遇，我甚至不曾听说有个波诺弗瓦家族，尽管确实秉持此姓的人不少，我头顶冒着垂死的泡沫，想起她留下一句随情谶语，  
“朕即法兰西。”

她真是法兰西吗？我反复描摹着这个开天辟地的过去，那个时候我俩在伊甸园嬉戏，好比亚当夏娃彼此追逐，都不知道未来可能在哪里，只是进行着天文漫谈，猜测气象何时变幻，政坛风转云象。我猜测她只是个薄情女子。但她到底不是寻常女郎。  
她来刺杀我了。  
在一次公开喊话之后。

我没料到为什么，是毫无防备。我刚发表完演讲，罗莎·柯克兰又一次走出往日的茧，在往日梦境同玄奇梦想的事业中高潮迷幻，背后一片鲜花掌声。  
晴如往日。  
然后来个女孩子迎面送上好大一簇花朵，真好大一簇，我没认出是谁，但确实那身形还是那么窈窕，她把花，那么多的花，举得那么高，我都快说不出什么话来了，也没能拿视线认出是谁。我走下阶梯，竟神秘地感到一丝精神崩坏的预兆，在向我幸灾乐祸地报警，到了她觐见我的时候，她透过繁复的花瓣望了我一眼，那深紫染料里的星星仍在斗转星移，她深深地望了我一眼，我快屏住呼吸，那尊容，那尊荣，我这辈子都不会忘记，我...  
花朵下一根匕首插入心房。  
真是可笑。临死前我还在想，好他妈浪漫古老的刺杀方式。

柯克兰昏睡过去。  
她竟遥远地忘了自己为何躺在这里，这间洁白的屋子。她俯瞰洁白墙壁，好不洁白，透着通体金黄的色彩，和香根鸢尾一样雾色迷蒙。她流下漫长的泪水，心里可耻地全是和情人相见的喜悦。  
情人没能杀了她，她当然知道，虽然确实离心脏仅缺毫厘，但确实留了她一命，这个谜，她之前还在幻想那情人名叫法兰西。

而既然她没死，其实她死没死都一样，她都已经死了。不论结局如何，那个弗朗索瓦丝现已被击毙。

罗莎想不清楚此种缘由。  
我也想不清楚，罗莎那个女人，她的胡思乱想正逐渐从我心里分离，我的故事写到这里该结束了，罗莎确实疯了，她寄宿在我的身体里，又蜕变成过去那个懒惰傲慢的女人，留下这个代她继续生存的我，租借着柯克兰的身体，替她维持生命。  
她被送去精神病院。这是当然的，这种神秘而悲剧性的精神疾病，没人想过她还能复原。当然，也没必要复原。这个往日疯子。我刚就任她执笔，写下好些如此文字。她的故事讲完了，接下来便癫狂着走开长久封闭。自始至终我都不明白罗莎在想些什么，她的一生除了荒唐都没什么可说的。弗朗索瓦丝更是如此，我一度怀疑她是否存在过。毕竟自她死后罗莎才再不愿意继续生活，说什么都不愿意继续生活，也没法继续生活，继而才放逐了这样一个我成她行尸走肉里执掌方向盘的仪器。她每日只是自说自话，那个弗朗索瓦丝只是一通狂想也说不定。她原本就像个谜。  
丰厚的教养，自然证明原本便并非凡泥出生，此后若真有所谓刺杀，约莫也是背后有人逼视，毕竟有着这层关系，要她接近罗莎真是太容易不过；又或者她发现罗莎所作所为与她真实理念其实不合，遂奋起直追杀；更大的可能是这个女人也疯了，想来她真是贫民窟里的百万富翁，长着这么一张漂亮脸，被人玩得崩坏崩溃也不是没有可能。当然以上全是猜测。胡乱猜测。罗莎说她是Jane Doe，那弗朗索瓦丝就应该是John Doe，好一对里表情人，在合适的时间一个接一个疯掉。虽然我也不知，究竟出于什么原因。好一对荒城绝爱。没得话说。  
罗莎有时也会继续出来说上两句话。她已经老了，意识却逐渐解体，分裂出一个多重人格帮她料理身世，但无聊时候也会想出来自己说说话。她获得的良好学识仍在，教养早就不知所踪。她的口才没有退化，精神却逐渐错乱，每每听她慷慨激昂地在一间精神病院发表长篇大论，也不知道是要说给谁听。  
偶尔我也会想起在很久以前她可能有过的纵情岁月，除去一些不详的疯狂，那些浪漫气质遗传给了我。某个时间，春光明媚，少女姿态可人，两个女人在不为人知的花园里大声谈论严肃政事，论调高贵荒唐，嘴唇互相捉弄，抚摸着春光柔软。而这些现今乃是正好逝去。

我想，好笑的爱。

END.


End file.
